


Honeymoon

by EllariaSand



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariaSand/pseuds/EllariaSand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to admit though that you’re not quite what I pictured.”</p><p>“Everyone tells me that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spark I had one late night and so I decided to do a booklet of ficlets. They're all in order and I don't know whether just to call it a booklet or a short story or what. Welp. I hope you enjoy!

You stared at him not knowing at all what to do or say.

You went over every suggestion in your head, wondering whether or not he gave the silent treatment to everyone or perhaps it was only to you in particular.

Your hands were folded in the lap of your skirt, twisting this way and that as your eyes remained focused on him. Elliot Alderson was his name and apparently your father had gone out of his way to call Allsafe, insisting that he in particular came down to see what was wrong with the system’s network. Considering that your father’s company was one of many clients with Allsafe it was safe to assume that it would get dealt with quickly. Whatever the problem was it had given the techs in IT a headache and it was only then that your father assumed that he had been hacked. You played the part of the dutiful daughter, meeting Elliot in the hallway of your father’s small company and waiting with him while your father finished up a last minute meeting.

You rolled your eyes when you caught him looking up once only to divert his attention. He wasn’t great at social gatherings it seemed. 

“The hour is going to go by very slow.” Your eyes turned to him as soon as you said that, gauging his reaction. “Is there a reason why dad wanted you?”  
Elliot said not a word. He straightened himself against the sofa and looked at his hand that was clutching the top of his knee. 

You smiled. “Am I that annoying?” 

When he looked up he didn’t meet your gaze. “No. I just don’t have anything to say.” His tone was soft, and you could tell that for him making small talk took quite a bit of effort.  


You knew more or less that he wasn’t fond of conversation. You should know—you had seen the same in your younger sister many a time. She was quiet, hardly spoke at all, and preferred her own company to most people. That didn’t go without saying that she didn’t have friends for she did and had plenty of them, but her social anxiety always got the better of her. 

“Ah,” you said, tapping on your knee as you looked him over. “Well, my dad seems to like you and that’s saying something. He and Gideon go way back to college and Gideon might’ve mentioned a few times that you were the best he had. I have to admit though that you’re not quite what I pictured.”

Elliot was exactly your height with olive skin and large green eyes. His mop of curly brown hair was cut short into a style that had become quite common among men. His black hoodie hid the crisp white shirt tucked underneath. In fact, if the zipper hadn’t been brought down in the front you would have never guessed he wore anything but black.  


This time he met your gaze. It was brief and although his face remained impassive with no hint to give way to what he was thinking there appeared a slight glint of humor behind his eyes. 

“Everyone tells me that.”

You laughed as your hands broke apart to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles. “My dad is not all that intimidating.” Elliot’s eyes shifted back to the spot on the floor. “I’m sure he likes you a lot. Though I’d be rude to not warn you that he can get a little touchy feely. Nothing inappropriate! He just likes to pat people on the back. Hard.”

So far so good since the wall that was brought up between you and him seemed to crumble slightly. The tension in the room no longer existed as you broke it with little force. You were annoyed at first, but once you gave your deduction on why he was the way he was then you began to understand. It was patience after all that would get you far in life. 

“You work here?”

Your head looked over to the next room, wondering what it was that was keeping your father. “I suppose I do. It’s not exactly my career choice but dad pays well.” You turned back to see that Elliot had once again diverted his gaze back to the floor. Perhaps looking at you when you weren’t paying attention. 

The door to your left suddenly opened and revealed your father. He was clad in a dark navy blue suit with a black tie clipped at the collar of his white shirt. His face showed his age as streaks of grey colored the hair at his temples while also popping up in flecks on his beard. His nose was crooked from having been broken during his teenage years of rough-housing with the rival street kids in his neighborhood. It was something that often drew the eye to the man, and according to your mother it was what garnered her interest in your father so many years ago. He was no longer as leaned as he liked to be, and it was your luck that you’d inherited his height. 

The four men clad in matching pinstriped suits currently held his attention. His smile, which you knew to be forced, was in place as he took his time speaking to them. Their meeting ended then as your eyes followed their movements out the door that led to the reception area. 

You quickly stood up with Elliot following suit as your father walked over to where you both were sitting. “Dad, who were those guys?” You said as your curiosity got the better of you. 

“Potential partners.” He said. His attention turned to Elliot as he held out a hand. “Hello there, son.”

He didn’t reach out to grasp it as so many would have done. Instead, Elliot offered a forced smile in place of his hand. “I don’t think he likes to be touched, dad.” You quickly said amused at the fact that he merely gave your old man a half-smile rather than shake his hand.

Your father smiled back, using that same hand to scratch at his peppered beard before saying, “Well, Elliot, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, I’ll show you where to get started.” He led the way before turning ever so slightly to look back at you. “(First Name), please get started on filing those reports so we can have them as back up.”

You nodded at his request, feeling slightly embarrassed for not having told Elliot that you were your father’s secretary.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm just doing random little ficlets (that do connect) I've become more comfortable moving it along. Enjoy!

Mornings were usually filled with the same routine.

You got up at six in the morning to be at the office by seven exactly. It took some time to get adjusted to it when you barely started but soon you found yourself falling in place with it. Along the way you always stopped by the local Starbucks to fill in your and your father’s orders. 

This morning, however, you found yourself struggling with getting up and making your way out in time. Hastily, you went into the coffee shop and got the coffee orders before walking out. The watch on your wrist indicated you had twenty minutes to make it to the office, and since the coffee shop was not too far away you didn’t rush.

You squeezed through a few people careful to not spill the coffee as the crisp winter air brushed against your face. The coat you chose to wear that morning did all it could to keep the chill out, but even you knew that New York took the brunt of what Old Man Winter had to offer. 

Your body roughly pressed against the man beside you who in turn rapidly looked over his shoulder to stare at you. You looked at him and looked away only to turn back and stop alongside him. 

Elliot’s eyes stared into your own before he looked away to survey the oncoming of people around you both. 

“Elliot, hi!” You greeted as puffs of your breath could be seen. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s fine,” he said, turning back to you. “You must be in a hurry.” 

His tone once again soft with no hints of malice or sarcasm. You couldn’t quite explain it, but you opted instead to move you both out of the way of the busy waves of people coming through. You inclined your head towards the surface of a building, knowing that he wasn’t comfortable with being touched. Elliot followed as you pressed up against the building and took a small sip of your coffee, burning your tongue in the process.

“Goddammit,” you muttered, setting the cup back in the cup holder. “I had to leave early that day but my dad seemed pleased when I saw him the next day. You must’ve done something right.”

Elliot reached up to lift the hood off his head. “Simple stuff.” He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His eyes bouncing from your face to the side as though he was expecting company. 

Your smile stayed in place as you said, “Don’t be so modest. Whatever you did you saved the important information from being exposed.”

His lips curved into that unsure half-smile he gave your father only days ago. Your eyes caught a glimpse of your watch, realizing that it wouldn’t be long until it reached seven. Still, you didn’t want to be rude to Elliot. There was something about him that seemed to spark interest, and ever so curious as you were you wanted to pursue it. 

“I’m sorry if I’m keeping you from getting to work. I just wanted to thank you is all.”

“No, it’s-it’s okay.” Elliot looked as though he was struggling to say something as his eyes held yours. “I’m…earlier than usual this morning.”

You couldn’t help but notice the deep circles under his eyes, indicating that he didn’t sleep well at night. Everything about him seemed to be fine save for those deep dark circles. You felt a twinge of pity for him, wondering what was keeping him up at night. In a way, you could relate given the fact that there were nights that kept you from sleeping blissfully unaware. 

Instead of intruding into his private matters you said, “You should come by and say hi sometime.”

Elliot pursed his lips, looking off to the side as though he was giving himself some kind of inner monologue. You raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response while casually looking down at your watch once again.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in another half-smile as he turned back to you. “Sure.”

Although you were becoming used to his half-smiles you found yourself genuinely surprised when he offered to walk you the rest of the way to work. Ever so eager to learn more about the curious security engineer you politely accepted.


	3. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Elliot's point of view! I like to assume he assigns a particular artist and album for a person he's hacked. So, he's done the same for the reader~

Elliot had only known you for less than a week and already he had felt the need to know more about you. 

A hand clenched tightly into a fist as he scanned through the code, trying to think of a password you in particular would use. Using both hands he tried one and was surprised at how effortless it was to crack it. Once he was in he scanned through your Facebook profile, taking in the few details you shared though he was surprised to find that you didn’t update as regularly as he thought. A few statuses were given every other day within a certain time frame. 

There were few photos of you but almost all of them had you and your father together. One in London, England and another in what he assumed was Germany. In all of them you gave the camera a forced smile while your father seemed to be having the time of his life.

It was something Elliot wanted more than anything. To connect with people effortlessly and to have that reliable family support come with no strings attract. He would be lying if he denied that he didn’t feel the least bit envious of your social life. Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered him but this time in particular your lives seem to mirror another in some way. It was obvious that you and your father got along well, but your mother it seemed did not show up in many photos. That, however, was where the similarities ended. 

In all of the photos and Facebook statuses you forced a façade of happiness. You could travel to any place in the world and admire the beauty of another culture, and while it seemed you genuinely did love traveling there was a part of you that seemed to force that happiness. To appear okay to the rest of society and express a love with a carefree attitude. 

**“(F.name) pretends that she’s a part of society by reassuring everyone else of her happiness. Her photos and careful planned statuses mark her off as ‘okay’ in the world when she’s not.”**

Reading people was Elliot’s specialty and it was an advantage that he carefully crafted over the years. Just from the few minutes he took in analyzing your Facebook profile he could tell that there was something longing inside of you. Where he longed to fit in and be normal, you longed for something that the little pleasures in life could not fulfill. You had your family and financial stability but what did you go home to deal with?

There was nothing that hinted at a boyfriend or spouse—nothing that indicated that there was trouble at home. No, you carefully kept that part away from your happy façade. 

Elliot scoured the internet hoping to come across something else that would give him a hint of dissatisfaction in your life. There was nothing—no blogs, no YouTube account, no Twitter nothing that would give a different viewpoint. 

He rested his face against his knuckle, eyes scanning your profile again to see if he missed anything. 

They stopped once he found that you had graduated from college just last year. When he scanned your liked pages he came across various pages that gave a hint to the kind of profession you were truly seeking. Several pages that related to the field you had studied for gave him the kind of clue he needed to know. Most of the places where in New York and out of state, and yet there were more right after the other. Other pages hinted that you admired noteworthy people who had become successful in the career you so longed to be in.

It was obvious now, and Elliot finally understood why you seemed completely out of it the first day he had met you. Your emails were the evidence that further proved his theory, finding all the rejection letters relocated to the trash bin but laid forgotten. Most were from well-known places while others were obscure to the public, and yet each one had sent you the same generic rejection letter telling you that the position you desired was taken. 

He couldn’t empathize with what you must be going through, feeling that it wasn’t his place to. Elliot didn’t know you well enough to ask such questions. 

He signed out of your emails and profile after downloading the information onto a disc. He considered deleting it and be done with it rather than keep it on disc and filed with the rest. At the last minute he scoured the internet for an album from a random singer and came across one that seemed to fit you. 

Elliot’s face remained impassive as he ejected the disc and grabbed a sharpie. In quick motions he titled it _Honeymoon_ from Lana Del Rey. It was a genre of music he never took particular interest in because it wasn’t his taste. 

For you, however, the melancholy title seemed to fit perfectly.


End file.
